All's Fair in Love, War, and Pranks
by TheLovelyNatalieRose
Summary: Fred and George had always been the Kings of Pranks, but will their crowns be taken away when 2 girls challenge them to the ultimate prank war? But what happens when, you guessed it, love comes into the picture? FredOC GeorgeOC If you hate OCs, don't read
1. Rainy Day

**A/N: Woot! My third story! I really like this one, probably because Raquel and I are in it. I just love writing about myself!  
Natalie's less crazy side: In love with yourself? **

**Natalie: grr… Don't ruin my moments, please. **

**Natalie's less crazy side: … I'm leaving you.**

**Natalie: What? No! I can change! I CAN CHANGE! **

**Natalie's less crazy side: I was just kidding! God, I can't really leave you! It's physically impossible! **

**Natalie: Oh… Right… I knew that.**

**Natalie's less crazy side: … Just get on with it.**

**Natalie: Right! Anyways, this story has all the craziness of my previous stories, just a little tiny bit romanceier. (Is that a word?)**

**Happy Birthday Raquel! This story is part of your gift! (Actually, I would've written this story anyway, but this is good timing.)**

**Pairings in the story: **

**Me and George**

**Raquel and Fred (btw, there is a difference between Fred and George. George I think is just a little more down to Earth than Fred, who is slightly more outgoing. It's pretty small, so don't kick yourself if you didn't know there was a difference.)**

**Tiffany and Draco**

**Audre' and Oliver (Tiff and Audre' are my friends)**

**Ron and Hermione (maybe just a teeny bit, probably not even a paragraph)**

**ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

"Beautiful day isn't it? Nice weather, isn't it, Raquel?"

Raquel stared incredulously at Natalie. "It's raining!"

"Exactly."

Raquel rolled her eyes.

It was a rainy day at the train station, if you couldn't tell already. Natalie and Raquel were waiting for Platform 9 3/4 to open up. (They had gotten there early, for a change.) This was to be their 7th year at Hogwarts. (same as the Weasley twins) They were in Griffindor and shared a dorm with a nice girl name Tiffany, a slightly crazy, but nice, girl named Audre', and a stuck-up bitch named Rebecca, who was just a little bit on the slutty side. The worst thing about her was that every time a guy started to like one of them, she stole them away.

Natalie and Raquel saw a family with all red hair approaching.

"Ron, Ginny, don't forget to write. Fred, George, try not to blow anything up this year," said Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George grinned malevolently.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "I swear, those twins are sooo obnoxious! Always bragging about how they are the best pranksters in the whole school! They always get on my nerves. Especially when they prank me!"

"I know what you mean. They're always annoying the hell out of me!" agreed Raquel.

Natalie sighed. "Oh well. If the Weasleys are here, then the platform should be open by now." Natalie walked into the platform. Raquel sighed and followed her.

They found an empty compartment and sat down.

"This is going to be a very boring, uninteresting year," said Raquel sadly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it. Nearly every year, something exciting has happened. Someone attacks the school, or something. Last year was the tri-wizard tournament. Harry stopped Voldermort and saved Cedric. Now that Voldermort is gone for good, nothing is gonna happen!"

"You mean you want someone to attack the school?"

"No, I want something exciting and dangerous to happen!"

Natalie sighed. "Yeah… I guess you're right. Nothing's going to happen… Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Raquel cocking an eyebrow.

"Unless we make it happen!"

"How do we do that?"

"Well… I've got an idea, but…"

"But what?"

"It's very silly, and we, as intelligent, hard-working young women are way too mature to take part in such antics."

"…"

Natalie and Raquel burst out laughing.

"Seriously though," said Natalie, recovering, "I have an awesome idea. It'll be fun AND we can teach those Weasley twins a lesson."

"Do tell."

"Well, just to put them in their place, I think that we should have an all-out prank war. And this won't be just we put a whoopie cushion on their chairs. We shall have an _official_ prank war. We come up with a set of rules and shake hands. The pranks will be elaborate and dangerous. Very dangerous. Plus, there will, of course, be a bet involved. Big stakes on the line! I'm thinking that if we win, which we will, we can make them do something VERY embarrassing. They'll probably just want money or something if they win. Anyway, sounds fun, doesn't it?"

Raquel stared. "Oh. My. God. That is the most brilliant idea that you've ever had, Natalie!"

"Thank you."

"I'm totally in. In fact, let's go find them and set this up immediately!"

The two walked out into the hall way and started looking for the compartment that had Fred and George in it. When they found it, they swung the door open and stepped in.

"George! We're being kidnapped by two of our crazed fans!" yelled Fred.

"Fred, I'd just like to say that I've enjoyed being your brother very much. I'll try to hold them off. Run!" said George, dramatically.

"I would never leave you!" declared Fred, passionately.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Who would be crazy enough to kidnap you two?"

"Anyway," said Raquel, "We have a proposition for you."

The twins exchanged curious glances.

Over the next ten minutes, the four of them talked about Natalie's idea. Fred and George both seemed eager and willing.

Raquel shook hands with Fred, while Natalie shook hands with George. Natalie and Raquel went back to their compartment to discuss possible prank ideas. On their way back, Natalie couldn't help but think, _Wow. I never noticed how hot George was. Wait! Why am I thinking this! If Raquel could read minds, she would be ashamed at me. _

However, Raquel was thinking similar things about Fred. _Dammit. Why am I thinking this? I've got to get out more. Then maybe I wouldn't have to occupy myself by thinking weird things! _

When they got back, Raquel started the planning with a great idea. "I think that we should slip some love potion into their drinks and make them fall in love with Ron! That would be hysterical!"

"We definitely have to do that! I've also got a couple of really great ideas! See, I think that we should fill up their dorm with like 4 tons of cheese. Then, when they open the door to their dormitory, they get whooshed down the stairs by a wave of cheese! And then, when they go up to their dorm, everything will be ruined because it was submerged with cheese!" Natalie said laughing hard.

Raquel stared at her. "That is the dumbest idea that I've ever heard."

"Hey! I think it's a great idea! It's no dumber than yours!"

Raquel stared disbelievingly.

Natalie scowled. "Well, I've got another idea. This one is better. Here's how it goes: we charm their school robes to look like pretty pink dresses. All day, people will be laughing at them, but they won't know why because whenever they look in the mirror, or at each other, they just see their school robes. Eventually, someone will confront them about it, and part of the charm will be that after someone tells them about it, they can see what they are actually wearing! They'll be so embarrassed that they'll start crying!"

"Now THAT'S a good idea."

Natalie grinned.

Later

After Dumbledore's usual welcome back speech, dinner was finally served. Natalie was about to take a big bite out of a chicken wing, when Raquel stopped her.

"Don't eat that, dummy! It's charmed with a hair color changing spell! Damn, those Weasleys are fast. We have to watch what we eat, who we meet, and where we're going at all times. Otherwise, those twins will win the war!"

"Wow! Thanks, Raquel! How did you know?"

"The chicken has a little blue dot right there," she said pointing to a tiny, barely noticeable blue dot on the side of the chicken wing.

"Every charm and poison has a give away, no matter how small. That's why, if we're careful, we can win this thing," she continued.

"You're right! I'll be more careful from now on," declared Natalie. "By the way, the potatoes look safe to eat. So do the rolls."

Raquel double checked them. "Yes you're right. We can eat those."

And so they did.

After dinner, they went up to their dorm discussing what classes they had, and when they opened the door to their room, a wave of cheese whooshed them down the stairs. After they realized what had just happened, they noticed that people all around them were laughing.

Fred and George smiled triumphantly.

Natalie glared at Raquel.

"I told you that this was a good idea!"

Raquel scowled.

**A/N: Hey, I hope you liked it! By the way, Fred and George didn't steal Natalie's idea; they just came up with it at the same time. They would never do something that dishonorable. They don't know about the school robes idea.**


	2. Bamboozled

**A/N: Yay! Hi everybody! I'm updating! I really like this story, so I update faster. Plus, it's a break from my other story Ron's Afro, which is also fun to write, but I'm having writers block for it. Anyways, I'd just like to say that Natalie, Raquel, Tiffany, and Audre' are real people. (I'm Natalie) Rebecca isn't a real person though. I just thought it would be good to create a real bitchy room mate for them. It might come in handy later on for sub-plots. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

Natalie and Raquel were trying to get up, but they kept slipping in the cheese. Fred and George just kept laughing. Natalie and Raquel were glaring at them. Just then, Rebecca, Tiffany, and Audre' came running up.

"Oh my god! What happened? Why is everything covered with cheese?" screamed Rebecca.

"Well-" Natalie started, but Rebecca wasn't listening. She was running up the stairs and going into the dorm

"OMG! MY CELL PHONE IS RUINED! WHAT DID YOU DO, FREAKS?"

Raquel stared incredulously at Rebecca as she came stomping down the stairs.

Natalie had the same look on her face as Raquel's.

"Why did you bring a cell phone to Hogwarts?" they both asked at the same time.

"Uh, duh! So that I can talk to people!" said Rebecca as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't use muggle electronics at Hogwarts," said Tiffany.

"Yeah!" said Audre', "They don't work anywhere on Hogwarts grounds.

Rebecca glared at them and stormed up the stairs.

"How did she get into Hogwarts?" asked Natalie, a look of annoyance on her face.

"So, what did happen?" asked Tiffany.

"Well, we challenged Fred and George to a prank war… And the first prank has been set off!" yelled Natalie as she sprang up from her position on the ground, fire in her eyes. "Raquel! Are we just gonna take this?"

"No!" yelled Raquel, also springing up with fire in her eyes as well.

"Let's go prepare our prank!" and with that, they both ran up stairs, cleaned up the cheese with a few spells, took a shower, and started working on the charm that they would use on Fred and George's school robes.

The Next Day

Natalie and Raquel had stayed in their dorm all day, with the exception of classes, to prepare the correct charm that would turn the Weasleys' school robes into frilly pink dresses. It was actually a series of charms, combined into one. It was pretty tough work, but they were smart girls. It shouldn't take them long.

A Few Days Later

Fred and George woke up with smiles on their faces. George sat up and Fred got up and went to sit on George's bed.

"Those girls are losing badly."

"I know! They haven't even pulled one prank on us yet!"

"Yeah. So what's today's prank?"

"Well, we could hit them with a couple of dung bombs."

"That's not big enough!"

"Fred, in case you forgot, they're just two girls. Did you think that they were going to do something really big? A few dung bombs and maybe a bucket of paint ought to make them want to surrender. They're not that tough."

Fred laughed. "Silly me! I forgot about that! You're right. There's no way they can beat us.

Before Fred and George changed into their school robes, they thought that something was a little off that morning, but neither said anything.

However, they definitely knew that something was off as they walked down the corridors. For one thing, every student in the school was pointing and laughing at them. They looked at each other and looked at their reflections in a mirror. They didn't notice anything, though.

"Fred? Why is everyone laughing at us? What's up with them?"

"I have no idea, George."

They went to their first class. Potions. With Snape. When they walked in, Snape stared at them with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He didn't even dock them for being late. He didn't start the lesson either. He just stared. As did most of the class. Fred and George looked at each other, but neither noticed anything strange or funny. Snape finally found his voice and began the lesson. Why should he tell them? He found this highly amusing.

The next class was History of Magic. Prof. Binns didn't even notice. He was too busy trying to teach the class something that no one cared about.

Throughout the whole day, they continued to receive strange glances and laughter. When they asked somebody what was so funny, the person just started laughing and wouldn't stop. None of the teachers would say either. They were too busy laughing. Finally came the last class of the day.

As they walked in the room, McGonagall stared incredulously at them. The students sniggered.

"What in Merlin's name are you two wearing?" she asked.

"Huh?" they both looked at each other. They finally saw what was so funny. They were wearing pink frilly dresses instead of their usual school robes.

They ran out of the room and up to their dorm to change.

"I don't think I've ever been this embarrassed before!" exclaimed Fred.

"I can't believe we walked around all day like this!" moaned George, his head in his hands.

"You know what this means, don't you? This means war! No more going easy on them just cuz they're girls!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, my brother!"

The twins started making plans.

2 Weeks Later

Natalie and Raquel were still working on their next big prank. This one was even more complicated, so they hadn't finished yet. And yet, they hadn't seen much of the twins lately.

However, one morning, they did see them. They were walking through the halls, chatting about cheese (I like cheese), when Fred and George stopped in front of them.

"Good morning, ladies. You're looking lovely today!" grinned George.

"Why, George! They look lovely every morning!" said Fred in an indignant tone.

"My mistake, dear brother."

"Are you guys on crack?" asked Natalie.

"They might be, but that's not the point, just ignore them," Raquel told Natalie.

"Wait!" yelled George.

"We want to surrender!" explained Fred.

Natalie and Raquel stared questioningly at them.

"We've been trying to come up with a good plan to get revenge for days!"

"But we can't think of anything!"

"And so, we surrender."

"Truce?" they asked in unison, extending their hands.

Natalie and Raquel reluctantly shook them.

The twins smiled sweetly. "Just kidding!" they said.

"WHAT?"

"The war is still on, and we just got you good!"

Natalie and Raquel automatically looked at their hands. They glowed yellow for a second, then returned to normal.

"Why did you guys lie?" yelled Raquel.

"Yeah! That was a really rotten thing to do!" screamed Natalie.

The twins grinned. "All's fair in war and pranks!"

"At least tell us what you did to us!" demanded Natalie.

"What kind of freakish charm did you put on us?" asked Raquel, angrily.

"No can do, my dear. You'll just have to figure it out on your own!" smirked Fred.

Natalie and Raquel glared at them.

**A/N: What was the charm that the twins put on them? Seriously. Tell me what you think the charm should be. I have a few ideas, but I want to see if you guys have any better ones. Thanks for reading, now please review! If you don't know how, then just click the little purplish-bluish button! Anyone can do it!**


	3. Odd Behaviors

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, but I forgot to thank my reviewers again. I usually do that every chapter, but I guess that I just forgot to do that last chapter, sorry. Anyways, yeah, this will be long:**

**Mrs. Sora-sparrow: I'm glad you liked it! I also liked your idea, and I will use it, just not yet. It's great though! By the way, I read a manga were that happened. Did you get that from Ultra Maniac, by any chance?**

**Raquel: Thanks, glad you think that it's really addicting!**

**rangas rule: Thanks for the long reviews! Anyways, glad you like it, and thank you so much for your support! I'm not going to listen to those mean peoples, so don't worry. I hate it when they say that kind of stuff. To answer your question, yes, they do have some classes with Fred and George, I just didn't mention that. Thanks though! Oh, and I LOVED YOUR IDEA! I'm going to use it, just add some things on and change it a little. Thanks again!**

**D.C: Cool idea, I might use that later. And OMG! As I was typing this, your idea gave me AN AWESOME IDEA! Thank you so much for your inspiration! Lol I sometimes do that… **

**the.one.and.only.daniel.radcliff.: glad you liked it, but why are you so confused?**

**Crazylady34: glad you liked it, and I already added: P**

**hippolina97: Thank you sooo much! Don't worry; I will definitely use that idea!**

**yeahrite: Great idea! I might use that later! Thanks!**

**Joanna May: Thanks for the constructive criticism! I know that I need better pranks, and I will have some, I just got started for god's sake! Anyway, I'd like to see you come up with some good pranks! Ha! Bring it on! You can't just insult someone like that without a way to improve! Oh, and people can change their minds that quickly. I know a lot of REAL PEOPLE who that's happened to before. Even me! Don't tell anyone, lol. Oh and that cell phone thing wasn't an inside joke, I would never put an inside joke in a story. That's just my sense of humor! I'm so odd. lol XD But thanks anyway. I guess… **

**iluvcrossoverzmitpotclotrhpaf: Thanks! Keep reading please:)**

**Nocturnal007: Hey, I checked out your story! It was cool! Update soon, I can't wait to see what happens next! It's really well written. **

**vamp4eber: Hey Tiff! Thanks for the review! **

**harrypotternerd123: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**Aishani: Thank you! I'm updating right now! **

**RoxassNamine4ever: Thanks! Glad you liked it! **

**Zikku: Isn't cheese awesome? Anyway, I'm not so sure on the whole Elvis being alive though… I wish he was, lol.**

**SockMonkey101: Thanks Laura! Glad you like it, and thanks for the reviews.**

**A Note to All the Flamers: Thank you for taking the time to review just to let me know that you hate Mary Sues and that because of that, you think that my story sucks. I would also like to apologize for the time you wasted reading this story. However, I have a startling piece of information for you: If you don't like my story, then you don't have to read it. In fact, if you don't like Mary Sues, then you probably shouldn't read stories with the term "OC" in the summary. So please, if you don't like it, then don't flame me. Just go to another story. Flames are useless unless they contain constructive criticism or helpful suggestions. If not, what good can possibly come out of it?**

**ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

Natalie and Raquel stormed off angrily, leaving the twins with two identical smirks.

"UGH! I can't believe them!" screeched Natalie.

"They are so DEAD!" agreed Raquel.

Natalie glanced at Raquel. "Raquel… You're better at me in charms. Do you have any idea what they might have done to us?"

Raquel sighed. "No clue. When are hands glowed, it meant that they put some kind of charm on us, but I'm not sure what. It might have been a charm combined with a potion, but you're better at potions than me. "Do you know anything?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I had even the faintest idea what they did. But I don't."

The Next Day

It had been a very average morning, despite the fact that whenever they saw Natalie and Raquel, Fred and George would either smirk at them, triumphantly, or giggle at them, stating that whatever they had done, they had done it well. However, whatever it was hadn't taken effect yet.

And that only made Natalie and Raquel even more anxious.

Currently, Natalie and Raquel were walking to their next class, after just eating lunch. While they were walking, they saw Snape walking down the corridor. Normally, they would have thought nothing of it, except… When Snape passed them, Raquel reached over and gave his butt a nice, long squeeze.

Snape stood there for a moment, perplexed. All he could do was remain rooted to the spot, not quite registering what had happened.

Raquel gasped, looking as if she might throw up. Natalie's eyes were as big as dinner plates, and her jaw was on the floor.

An awkward silence passed by.

Snape, regaining his composure, turned around, with a menacing look on his face, which was redder than the twins' hair.

"De-DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! IN ALL MY YEARS, I HAVE NEVER-"

Snape was cut off by Natalie. "Snape, YOU ARE A SEXY BEAST!" Immediately after saying this, Natalie gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand.

Snape fainted, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

Natalie bit her lip. "I think that whatever it was has taken effect."

"Yeah… What should we do with him?"

"Let's put him in his office, with an empty bottle of rum on his desk, and he'll think it was all a dream when he wakes up."

"Good plan."

Several Minutes Later

Raquel sighed. "Okay. All we have to do is make it through all of our classes without doing anything extremely embarrassing. No problem!"

"Raquel…? Why can't we just pretend to be sick and spend the whole day in bed?" asked Natalie.

"Because Madame Pomfrey will know if we aren't really sick."

"She will? How?"

"After Tweedledee and Tweedledum, a.k.a. Fred and George, tried that last year, the school bought a high-class illness detector or something like that. Anyway, now they have to test you when you claim to be sick."

"AGH! I (bleep) HATE THOSE TWO (bleep) SO (bleep) MUCH! I HOPE THEY BURN AND DIE! THEN I HOPE THAT THEY ARE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE SO THAT THEY CAN BURN AND DIE AGAIN! ARRR!"

"Calm down! I know you're mad, but we can't let them know that they got to us! Just keep calm and try to control yourself. Now come on, we're going to be late for class."

Natalie sighed. "You're right."

Charms Class

They arrived to class right on time. As they were taking their seats, Natalie kicked Professor Flitwick, who had just come in, square on his butt, while Raquel, instead of getting into her seat, started sprinting, and ran into the wall.

"MISS KERR! MISS PEREZ! STOP THIS AT ONCE! Normally, you two are good students, so I'll let you off with a warning this time."

"Thank you, Prof. Sorry," they said in unison.

They took their seats. "That was horrible!" whispered Raquel.

"And class just started two seconds ago! Imagine what will happen in the next-" Natalie got up out of her seat and started doing the robot. Raquel stared incredulously.

_AH! I CAN'T STOP! WHAT DID THOSE TWO DO TO US?_

The whole class, of course, erupted into laughter. And, of course, Fred and George were laughing harder than anyone. Natalie glared. She noticed that they were both holding something, something that looked like dolls. Natalie nudged Raquel. Raquel saw it too.

_Voodoo dolls? _

**A/N: Review, but no flames please. I'll only accept them if they have any ideas about how to improve my story. AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MARY SUES! I've heard enough of that, and I won't change my mind. I will continue on with this story. **


	4. Guilt Trip

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I just haven't wanted to update this story. The flames really got to me. I looked back on this story and realized how much it sucks. Yeah… I mean, they don't have to be so mean about it! And I actually like some self-insertion stories… But still, this really isn't very good. That's why I'm so proud of my Naruto story. Not the disturbing, creepy, cracky one, but the nice KibaHinata sweet one. It's not quite as pointless as some of my other stories. I do like this one, and I know that some people do, but I need to improve this story a bit. It's pretty stupid at some parts. Looking back on it, I have to kick myself for what I did in the first chapter with that whole "I never noticed how hot he was" thing. That was dumb. It turns out that there really is an in-between. (Yes, dammit, I'm admitting that your right, Joanna May!) I just didn't know how to write it or what it was. But now, I really feel like I'm a better writer. I've been reading other stories and I've realized that this could be better. And it will. This and hopefully all of the chapters from now on will be better. **

**Death Fox of Chocolate: You liked that? I didn't think it was that funny. I love your idea. That's hilarious. I think I will do something like that. But don't tell anyone! ;) Oh, and I love long reviews. Don't be sorry.**

**mrs.Sora-sparrow: Yeah, Snape would make quite a face, wouldn't he?**

**LeonaKat: Yeah, I'm just gonna work something in about voodoo dolls basically. They actually haven't mentioned them in the books. I liked your ideas.**

**Raquel: Don't pee your pants! Oh, and thanks for recommending one of my other stories!**

**iluvcrossoversmitlotrpotchp...: Mary Sues are just basically average original characters. In fact, if you want a full definition, look at my review from stfu n00b. They not only gave an accurate definition, they also gave 10 most common spelling errors, none of which were in my story. **

**BreakingFree43749: Thanks! Glad you like it! Sorry this is so late!**

**rangas rule: No problem! If you have any more ideas, I'd be happy to here them! Not that I can't come up with my own… **

**Tiffany: Glad you think so…**

**Lotus.Under.Thorns: Thanks, buddy from the North! I am continuing with it! **

**Now then, ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

Apparently, Fred and George had decided they had had enough for one day after making Natalie and Raquel run through the halls singing "Do You Believe in Magic?", ask McGonagall permission to give her a wedgie (which did not go well), dance like chickens at random times, and stand on the table at dinner, flap their arms, and attempt to fly, only to land in a big bowl of pudding (tapioca). Oh, and they occasionally poked the dolls with needles, but not very hard.

"Ooo! I hate those too!" screamed Natalie, as once again, she felt a sharp pain in her butt. "STOP POKING US WITH NEEDLES, DAMMIT! IT FREAKING HURTS!"

Fred and George snickered from their place on the couch.

"Calm down, Natalie. We'll get our revenge! C'mon."

They walked into their dorm.

"Voodoo dolls, huh? Aren't those illegal?" asked Natalie angrily.

"Unfortunately, no." replied Raquel.

"WHAT? They've gotta be!"

"No, in 1876, they tried to, but the wizards of Koleekii Island, where they were most commonly used, insisted that it was part of their culture and that it was just a pathetic attempt at getting revenge for when they beat Romania in an event at the Wizard Olympics the previous month. A man from Romania was the one who originally suggested that they be outlawed. It was a huge controversy, but it was forgotten before it got solved because of the goblin rebellion in 1877 led by Urg the Unclean. Since then, the issue has never been taken up because very few wizards know how to make them, and they are rarely used. Fred and George must have done a lot of research to find out how to make them. They're not as stupid as we thought."

"God, how do you know all that?"

"We just talked about it today in History of Magic."

"You pay attention in that class?"

"No, but I did today after I heard what the topic was. I wanted to dig up information on what we were dealing with."

"Oh. HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THESE THINGS?"

"Don't worry; they wear off after 13 hours. It's been about 12."

"Good, I can't take much more of this!"

"Yeah. What should we do to retaliate?"

"Hmm… OOO! I know! Heh. This is really good."

"Well?! What is it?"

Natalie grinned and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh… That is good."

They both began to laugh evilly.

In the Common Room

"Hey, Fred?"

"Hn?"

"You don't think… that we went too far, do you?" asked George.

"Went too far with what?"

"The prank."

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE? Too far? We didn't go far enough! Have you forgotten about the dress incident? People still come up and suggest we curl our hair and wear ribbons in it! Don't you remember how embarrassing that was?" shrieked Fred. **(See Below) **

"Yes… But we probably would have laughed at us too! I mean, it was pretty funny!"

"And embarrassing! I think that you just fancy one of them… Or both…" Fred said smirking.

George blushed. "No way! Come on now, I'm serious! Voodoo dolls? Don't you think that's a bit harsh? I mean, we could have seriously hurt them! I mean, when we were poking their bums with needles and laughing at how high they jumped, don't you think that we could've slipped and stabbed them? We could've killed them if we weren't careful!"

Fred's smirk disappeared. "Merlin… I never thought about that. What if we lost them and a Slytherin found them? They would've hung them in their common room and thrown darts at them! I had no idea how dangerous that was…"

"I know," said George. "I was too busy laughing at them to realize what we were doing."

Fred sighed. "As soon as we're sure these things wear off, we're burning them. Also, no more using the dolls."

"Plus, we should apologize."

"Yeah, but they've all ready gone up to their dorm. We'll do that tomorrow."

"Okay."

The Next Day

It was lunch time, and Fred and George crawled into the common room through the portrait hole.

They took deep breaths and walked over to Natalie and Raquel, who were immersed in a book, probably planning their revenge.

"Raquel… Natalie…" Fred began.

They both looked up. They glared at them and stood up abruptly. Raquel slammed their book shut and they began to walk away.

"Wait!" said Fred.

They stopped, but did not turn around.

"Did you hear something, Natalie?" asked Raquel coldly.

"It was probably just a rat. I've heard that there are two really big, fat ones in the boys' dormitory," said Natalie, just as coldly.

"Look, we just wanted to say that we're really sorry," said George.

"REALLY sorry," added Fred.

"We didn't mean to go that far. We were just really embarrassed about the whole dress thing."

"Well," said Raquel as she and Natalie turned around. "The Great Weasley Twins, embarrassed? That's something you don't hear everyday."

"It's probably a trick, Raquel."

"My thoughts exactly."

They turned around and stormed up to their dorm.

"That went well," said Fred sarcastically.

"Well, at least tried…"

Later That Week

Natalie and Raquel had ignored the twins all week. Fred and George hadn't even thought about their next prank, and the guilt was really getting to them. As they once said, they always stopped just before crossing the line, maybe putting a toe across occasionally. This time, however, they had leaped across the line and waved their arms around like crazy people. They really did feel bad about it. What if they had killed them?

The twins were watching for pranks, however. Who knows what the girls' revenge would be like? They were now worried that it was their turn to almost die.

That morning, they noticed that their pumpkin juice tasted odd. But they didn't understand how Natalie and Raquel could've poisoned their drinks, for they had been arriving first to every meal for a week, just incase.

What was even odder was that 5 minutes later, when Natalie and Raquel walked into the Great Hall, they smiled and waved cheerfully at Fred and George. They even sat down across from them.

"Hey, guys!" they greeted as they sat down.

"Hi, what did you do to our drinks?" asked Fred.

"And why are you sitting with us?" asked George.

Natalie smiled. "Just getting good seats."

"For what?" George asked nervously.

"The show."

"What sh-"

Suddenly, Fred and George were overcome by an odd emotion.

They snapped their heads to the doors of the Great Hall as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in.

"Fred?"

"Yeah, George?"

"Is marrying your sibling illegal in Britain?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I think I'm in love with Ron."

"…I saw him first," said Fred quietly.

**YAY! It's finished! I liked this chapter! Sorry it wasn't very funny though. **

**By the way, that whole thing on voodoo dolls and ****Koleekii** **Island**** (which I have never heard of) is total BS and in no way related to Harry Potter. However, Urg the Unclean was mentioned in the 4th book. **

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

**Once, I went on a trip to Washington D.C. with my class. On the last day, when we were visiting Baltimore, me and my friends were in a public bathroom. I was standing there, waiting for them, when this lady was like, "excuse me", cuz I was in her way. I was like, "Oh, I'm sorry!" and I stepped out of the way. Then this really old lady in this raggy looking coat comes up to me and says, "Excuse me, I heard you say that, and I think that in that case, it was appropriate. However, when you bump into someone, I think you should also say, "Excuse me" in the addition to "I'm sorry." And so, she starts rambling on and on about stuff like that, and then she says that I should cut my hair short and curl it. Then she asks if I had any dresses, and I was like, "No…" And she's like, "I don't believe you. You should shop for dresses in New York. They have really pretty dresses there." It was really weird. Anyway, that's where I got the inspiration for up there when a girl walks up to Fred and George and says all that. Except, I left out the New York part. That was silly.**


	5. Accidentally In Love

**A/N: I felt really bad about not updating in a while, so, here's the next chapter as well! n.n**

**Since I'm putting up to chapters at once, there are no reviewers to thank! (I thanked them all last chapter)**

**ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

Natalie and Raquel burst out laughing.

"What? You did not see him first!" screamed George.

"Did too!" yelled Fred.

"How would you know? We were only one!"

"I would never forget the first time I laid eyes on that beautiful creature!"

"Yes you would!"

By now, they had gathered quite an audience.

"What are you two yelling about?" asked Ron, walking up to them.

They looked at each other, then at Ron.

"RON, I LOVE YOU!" they both screamed.

"W-Wha?" asked Ron, flabbergasted.

"I love you more than him, Ron!" yelled George.

"He's a liar! _I_ love you more!"

"Marry me, Ron?" asked George, ignoring Fred.

Harry and Hermione cracked up. Ron looked mortified.

"I don't know what kind of joke this is, but this is the creepiest thing you guys have ever done!" he said, his voice shaking.

"Ron," began Fred. "I know that our love is wrong, but… I LOVE YOU! And I cannot hide it! What must I do to prove my love for you?" he said dramatically.

"Don't listen to him, Ron! Only _I _can be your true love! I am so much kinder than Fred!"

"No you aren't!" shrieked Fred.

"You whore! He's mine!"

Fred gasped. "You… bimbo!"

"Tramp!"

"Cheap floozy!"

"Witch!"

"Troll!"

"Ogre!"

"STOP IT!" screamed Ron. "You guys are seriously freaking me out! This joke has gone on long enough!"

"But this isn't a joke! We're both madly in love with you!"

"What the hell have you two been smoking?"

"Nothing," said Fred.

"My love, what kind of flowers should we have at **our** wedding?" asked George, glaring at Fred.

Ron looked at them both before running out the door, screaming his head off.

The whole hall had burst out laughing. Even some of the teachers were giggling.

McGonagall walked over to them. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley! What is going on here?"

"Nothing. We were just fighting over who gets the honor of marrying Ron," said Fred.

McGonagall shivered. "Th…That's just creepy! I-I think you two need to see the school counselor!"

"We have a school counselor?" asked Natalie.

"We do now," said McGonagall grimly. "In all my years… I have never heard anything so creepy."

"Don't cha' hate incest?" asked Natalie, sympathetically. Her and Raquel both giggled.

That Night

Fred and George crawled into the common room. The love potion had finally worn off. They hadn't seen Ron since breakfast (Rumor was that he was hiding in his dorm in between classes.). So instead, they had spent the day pining for him and whining to anyone that would listen (which turned out to be a lot of people) that they were in love and that they needed him. They shuddered. It had been the creepiest day they've ever suffered through.

They spotted Natalie and Raquel and walked over to them.

"H-hey," said George weakly.

"Nice prank," said Fred in the same shaky voice that George had used. They sat down across from them.

Natalie smiled. "We're even now."

"That was really creepy," said George, looking like he was going to be sick.

"We'll never be able to look Ron in the eye now," added Fred.

"Sure you will," said Natalie.

Raquel nodded. "We're not that mean. We put a memory charm on Ron."

"Yeah, we could never break up the _loving _relationship between brothers."

They both giggled.

"Thanks… I guess…" said Fred dully.

"Well, it serves you right!" said Raquel, frowning.

"Yeah! Do you know how embarrassing that whole voodoo thing was?"

"And we've been trying to apologize!" said George, angrily.

"But you just wouldn't listen! And we were actually really sorry!"

"The point of this whole prank war thing was to embarrass each other. Are you guys going soft?" asked Natalie slyly.

"Maybe they think we're too cute too pull pranks on!" said Raquel cheekily. They both giggled.

"NO WAY!" they yelled, standing up abruptly. George turned around, running his hand through his hair. "We just… We realized later that if we hadn't been careful, we could have seriously hurt you!"

Fred nodded. "That's all. We'll do all we can to embarrass the targets of our pranks, but we'd never seriously hurt them!"

Natalie and Raquel's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry we didn't listen. We thought you were trying to trick us," said Raquel.

"Nah," said George. "We knew you guys wouldn't fall for the same thing twice."

"You guys aren't as stupid as we thought."

"Gee…Thanks," said Natalie sarcastically.

"Will you forgive us?" asked George, turning around.

Natalie and Raquel looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure," they said in unison.

The twins smiled too. "Good. Now we won't feel bad about getting revenge on you guys for that last prank!" they chorused. And with that, they dashed up to their dorm.

"We'd better be watching are backs in these next few days!" said Natalie happily.

"Yeah!" laughed Raquel. "If you suddenly feel a strong attraction to Ron, you'll know why!" They both cracked up laughing.

"You know, I'm glad we put that memory charm on Ron. It would be horrible if they couldn't look their own brother in the face!" said Raquel merrily.

"Yeah… You know, they aren't such bad guys after all," said Natalie.

Raquel smirked. "I bet you like one of them… Or both… Which one is it? I'll bet it's Fred! He's the cuter one out of the two twins!" she said slyly.

"What! No he isn't! George is way cu-" Natalie gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth. "I mean… No way!"

Raquel giggled. "You like him! You like him!"

"No, I don't!" she said blushing. "Besides, you just said that you thought Fred was cuter!" she added, equally as sly.

It was Raquel's turn to be in the seat of heat. "No!" she glared. Then she laughed. "Listen to us! Talking about which one is cuter! This is ridiculous! Besides, they're twins! How could one of them be cuter than the other?"

Natalie laughed too. "You're right. We're just being silly! Besides, we've got a prank to plan!" she said mischievously.

"How right you are!"

They packed up to their stuff and walked up to their dorm, chatting merrily about ideas for their next "battle plan." Little did they know that they had just hit the tip of an iceberg.

**A/N: YAY! I'm finished! Two chapters in one day! I'm on fire baby! Now I can't wait to find out how the story unwinds, and what plot twists are waiting to happen! Yeah right, a plot twist? In one of my stories? Ha! I'll try to write some in, but I'm not that great at writing…**

**REVIEW! **

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

**I remember the first review I ever got. I had been reading fanfictions for a while and I couldn't wait to start getting reviews! I thought that would be the coolest thing ever. So then, I see that I have one review for my first story, and I got really excited. I danced around the room for like 5 minutes. So then, I go to read it, and you know what it says? "ok its ok" My jaw dropped. That was it. The big first review. I was shocked and highly disappointed. I laugh at myself now, though. I wish I could've seen the look on my face!**


	6. Gullibleness

**A/N: Sup, homies? Yeah, I know… It's been a while. I was like, "When was the last time I updated this?" today, and I looked and it was freakin' January! That was like, 5 months ago! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sooooo sorry! I didn't realize it had been so long. Time flies by fast when your in love! In love with… LIFE! Just kidding… But seriously, my life's been fine… Anywho, sorry… OMG I've got the best Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah to tell you guys! It's so freakin' amazing! But you'll have to wait till the end of the chapter. By the way, since it's summer break, I should update more often. Hopefully…**

**TearsofBlack101: Thanks! I like them too.**

**mrs.Sora-sparrow: Thankies! Sorry about the not writing for several months thing.**

**LunaSky: OMG! YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME!!! I like it. I like the second thing you suggested.**

**Tiffany: Sorry, I was too lazy to type out your name. THANKS!**

**rangas rule: After reading your review, I felt ultra guilty about not updating for so long… SORRY! Thanks though, I loved your review.**

**Herenya Brandybuck: Thanks, I really appreciated that review. It was very awesome.**

**Lotus.Under.Thorns: THANK YOU! That makes me feel special! I'm hyper right now… Which is perfect for a comedy!**

**BreakingFree43749: Sorry I made you wait so long.**

**WolfLady13: Thank you, sorry, and I don't know.**

**R.-.Little Red Riding Hood.-.R: ****Thanks. **

**BlackSnowPetals: Thanks! Glad you thought it was funny.**

**SockMonkey101: Thanks, cousin!**

**wannariskit: Sorry…**

**And now for a special segment where I try to come up with reasons why I didn't update! **

**I was tool lazy.**

**I wanted to wait till summer, when I'd have plenty of time…**

**Um… LOOK, A DISTRACTION!**

**Hey, at least I am updating! Some authors never finish their stories!**

**GEEZ! Longest A/N EVERRRR! ON WITH THE STORY!!! XD**

"Okay… So, any ideas?" asked Fred. Him and George were currently planning their next attack.

"I don't know… Why do I always have to come up with all the ideas?" George whined.

"BECAUSE! You… I… Um… I don't know."

"Exactly!"

Fred shook his head. "Let's just go through our old spiral of prank ideas. There's bound to be something we haven't used yet!"

George sighed and pulled out a black notebook. He opened it up pointed his wand at a blank page. "Fred is the coolest. He is the demon lord of all ninja vampires and is feared by many," he chanted dully. Writing began to appear on the page.

"Why did you get to choose the password? And why did you choose THAT?" asked George, annoyed.

"Because I'm the coolest!" Fred stated bluntly.

"It's not even a real password! It's more like a pass-_speech_! A speech about how cool you think you are, but in actuality, YOU'RE NOT!"

Fred grinned. "You're just jealous because I'm the demon lord of all ninja vampires!"

George sighed and rolled his eyes. Fred scooted toward George, who was holding the notebook.

"Ooo! How 'bout that one?" he said pointing at the notebook.

"That could work… But how do we get them?" asked George.

"We make it into a candy, duh!" said Fred.

"But they're being careful around us. They won't take it."

"Hmm…Well, a good prankster always attacks his enemy where they are most vulnerable. He attacks the weakest link!"

"Which is…?"

They both thought for a minute.

"Natalie!" they said in unison.

Fred smiled. "She's clever, but she has her moments where she's slower than molasses in January."

George smirked. "Plus, she's really gullible!"

"This could work."

The Next Day

Natalie was walking down the corridor alone. She was heading to Arithmancy, the only class she didn't have with Raquel. She was good at it, but she hated it. It was the most boring subject ever, and Raquel wasn't there to keep it interesting.

"NATALIE!"

She turned around and saw Fred, no, George, well, one of them running up.

"Fr…George, maybe?" she asked.

"George," he said simply. "Anyway, Fred and I've made a huge mistake!"

"Hn?" she asked, confused.

"We slipped a potion into your drinks this morning! We had found the recipe in our notebook last night, but then after we made it, we realized two of the pages had stuck together, and we read on and it turned out to be really dangerous!" _I hope she buys this story. It's not the cleverest lie in the world._

"WHAT?" she shrieked with a concerned look on her face.

George inwardly smirked as he pulled something out of his bag. It was a piece of candy.

"Eat this! It's the antidote!"

Natalie stared at the candy. It suddenly dawned on her. _This is a trick… They didn't slip anything into our drinks this morning. What a dirty trick! But it's the perfect opportunity… What do I do…? Well, I'll take the candy and put our prank on him, but I won't eat the candy just yet._

She smiled. "Thank you, George!" She took the candy. She saw George smirk out of the corner of her eye, but only for a second. As she took the candy, she carefully slipped something very small onto George's sleeve.

"You're the best, George! Something really bad could have happened if you hadn't given me this."

George smiled, blushing slightly. _This is almost too easy._ he thought. "But don't eat the whole thing! Split it with Raquel. We didn't have time to make two pieces because we were afraid that the prank would take effect too fast."

Natalie put it in her bag. "Well, I have to get to class. See you later!" she turned around and headed toward class.

"Bye!" said George, turning around and heading the other direction.

As they walked away from each other, they both smirked.

_That was too easy._ they thought.

Later that Day

Raquel was sitting in her dorm, waiting patiently for Natalie.

"I hope she didn't get caught up in one of Dumb and Dumber's pranks. She probably did. She's so gullible," thought Raquel out loud.

"HEY! I resent that!" said Natalie coming in the room. She shut the door. "For your information, I not only successfully avoided one of their pranks, but I also landed one of ours!"

Raquel's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yep!" Natalie pulled something out of her bag. It was a piece of candy. "George gave this to me."

"AND YOU TOOK IT?"

"Chill out. I had to. It would look suspicious if I didn't."

"Huh?"

"He came up to me and spouted out some BS story about how him and Fred accidentally put some horrible prank on us and that they had made this candy as an antidote. He told me to eat half of it myself and then give you the other half. But as I took it from him, I put our little surprise on his sleeve."

Raquel smirked. "Perfect. Great job!"

"I know, I rock."

"I believe this deserves an evil laugh."

"I believe it does!"

They both began to burst out in evil laughter. Their room mate Tiffany walked in. "Um… Am I interrupting something?"

They both glared at her. "YES!" they screamed in unison. "GO AWAY!"

Tiffany quickly grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room with a terrified look on her face.

"Now then," said Raquel. "Where were we?"

6 minutes and 32 seconds of evil laughter later

Raquel cleared here throat. "Can I see that candy, Natalie?"

"Sure," she said, sounding bored. She handed it to Raquel. Raquel took it and examined it. After about a minute, she spoke.

"They're getting better at hiding their pranks," she said softly to herself.

"Hmm? What was that?" asked Natalie.

"Fred and George are getting better at hiding their pranks. I can't tell if this has been tampered with or not."

"They could have made it themselves," Natalie suggested.

"That must be it. Otherwise, we should be able to tell," Raquel stated with finality in her voice.

With Fred and George

Just as George turned the corner, he felt someone grab a hold of his arm and pull him behind a statue. He turned and saw Fred.

"Did it work?" he asked.

George smirked. "Of course. Why wouldn't it?"

Fred smiled. "I knew it. Natalie is gullible. Raquel is too, but not nearly as gullible. When Natalie gives the candy to Raquel and tells her what happened, Raquel will want to examine it first. She'll know that it's a scheme, so she won't eat it, but it will still work. This is perfect because we put the real prank on the outside of the candy. All they need to do is touch it to make it work."

"I know, and Natalie didn't even suspect a thing!"

They both grinned and headed toward their dorm.

The Next Morning

Fred and George were sitting in the common room grinning like Cheshire cats at each other. Their prank should take effect at any moment.

And then, as if on cue…

"WHHHAAAAT THHHEEE HELL?" sang/screamed a voice.

They heard several stomping sounds as Natalie and Raquel stormed down the stairs and glared at them as they came up.

"What did you do to us?" sang Raquel.

"You slimy piles of toad pus?" sang Natalie angrily.

"We have to sing and rhyme!"

"Oh, what did you do this time?"

They both burst out laughing. "We just thought your lives could be a little more musical!" said Fred gleefully.

"Musical candy! Turns your life into a musical!" said George with just as much glee in his voice.

"You both are lovely singers," said Fred looking at them smugly.

"But we didn't eat that candy!

Shouldn't everything be fine and dandy?" asked Natalie, still singing.

"All you had to do was touch it, love," said George, just as smug as Fred.

Natalie's face turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"Don't call her that!

You dirty little rat!

You tricked Natalie!

I'm so mad I could… pee…?" finished Raquel awkwardly.

Fred laughed. "Some of those rhymes are a bit awkward, eh, **love**?" he said mockingly.

Natalie's frown suddenly turned into a smirk.

"Look, silly George!

You're turning orange!" she sang out cheerfully.

"That time

It didn't rhyme," sang Raquel, turning to look at Natalie.

"Give me a break.

That was a hard rhyme to make."

Raquel nodded.

"WAIT? What was that part about George turning orange?" asked George with concern.

"I knew your candy was a fake.

You're such a humongous flake!

So I put something of our own

On you, you little gnome!" she sang gleefully.

"WHAT?" George was turning red.

"It makes you turn the color of your mood.

Won't that be interesting, you stupid prude?

Boys never say how or what they're feeling.

But now we'll all see your emotions peeling," she sang.

"Orange is gladness.

Blue is sadness.

Embarrassment is pink.

You're the weakest link!

Envy is green.

Red says you want to get mean.

Purple means that you're calm

Like an island wind blowing through the palm," finished Raquel.

Fred and George were both a bright red by now, and red meant anger.

**A/N: Yes! It's finished! Yay! Sorry it wasn't funny or romantical, but I tried my best! I kind of like this chapter. I'm expecting to update once a week. Seriously. I mean, I have nothing better to do anymore. I'm going to go to camp for a couple of weeks this summer, but I should have time to update once a week now that I have no homework and nothing to do but write fanfiction. I know, I'm so lazy. And sorry! **

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

**Okay, so when I got out of the shower one day, my dad told me an amazing story. You see, my cat had scratched me earlier, so my dad had been keeping an eye on him. When my dad was shaving, he saw my cat walk into the bathroom. He kept a close watch on him in the mirror, and then he saw something amazing. My cat jumped on the toilet, looking like he was going to take a drink, but then he turned around and peed! HE PEED IN THE TOILET! AND HE'S A CAT! THAT'S FLIPPING AMAZING! My cat is so weird.**

**As always, if you have any commons, questions, or concerns, please review.**

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Dumbledore's Theory

**A/N: Well, I don't really have much to say for now… I mean, it's not like I have to say a whole bunch of crap about how sorry I am for not updating… BECAUSE I'M UPDATING!!! YAY! AWESOMENESS! Anywho… Oh! Have you guys heard? They're going to build a Harry Potter theme park in Universal Studios! How awesome is that? They're going to have Hogwarts, the forbidden forest, and Hogsmede. They said they also might have something from the next book. The park opens in 2009. That's going to be so sweet! **

**Well, ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

**Oh wait, I haven't said a disclaimer in a while…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Natalie. I do not own Raquel. Or Fred. Or George. But I will continue to write those letters. JK Rowling can't ignore my e-mails forever! Bwa ha ha! **

**Now then, ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

**Oh, wait, I haven't thanked my reviewers yet…**

**MavisClone101: I know, it is amazing! Oh and I'm updating right now, so I hope I don't get sporked.**

**SockMonkey101: THANKS, CUZ!**

**LunaSky: Glad you like them:)**

**rangas rule: that's hilarious yet disgusting about your cat. Don't get me wrong, I don't actually like my cat. I mean, he still does a bunch of retarded stuff! Like… Scratching me… jumping on my sleeping form at 4 am… jumping on the tables, counters, stereos… Oh, and let's not forget that fun little time when he VOMITED ON A PILE OF LAUNDRY… Oh, and the laundry? All of the clothes in that pile were MINE. And, they were my favorites! So yeah, just cuz he peed in the toilet ONCE doesn't make me like him. By the way, feel free to send me a message or something anytime if you want to know if I'm still alive. I won't mind.**

**PadfootStripQuidditch: Thank you! I'm glad you appreciate how much time, effort, and careful thought I put into making those rhymes. Naw, just kidding. I spent like 2 minutes on the rhyming part. It wasn't that hard actually. And yeah, I like that line too.**

**Okay, now that's done… ON WITH THE- Oh, wait. I should really thank some other people too. Thank you so so so so so so sooooo much to all the people that were too lazy/shy/other to review, but put me on their favorites or alert list. I LOVE YOU GUYS! I WISH FOR NOTHING BUT HAPPINESS, RANBOWS, UNICORNS, SPARKLY STUFF, AND GLITTER IN YOUR FUTURES! There's so many of you that I don't have room to list you all… But I'll do a special thing on you guys next chapter.**

**Okay… Now then… ON WITH THE STORY!!! XD (fo shizzle)**

"Something has got to be done."

"I agree."

"Let's kill them."

Everyone stared at Professor Snape.

"Er… I mean… Let's… punish them in a fair, but not cruel and unusual way…"

Albus Dumbledore shook his head. "They don't really need punishment… For they have done nothing technically wrong…"

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Turning classmates odd colors and turning their lives into musicals is not listed at all in the Hogwarts rules."

"But what do we do then, Headmaster?" asked Minerva McGonagall desperately. "The whole purpose of this meeting was to discuss ways in which we could stop this madness! Have you forgotten everything that's happened in the past few weeks?"

"No, Minerva, I'm quite aware of-"

"Headmaster, I despise them, er, their _actions_ of the past few weeks," Snape said, butting in. "It's been dreadful…"

_Flashback_

_It was horrible. The class was out of control. Students were swarming around the Weasly twins and those two bratty girls…They were poking the Weaslys, desperately trying to get them to change colors. Snape watched almost amusedly as they turned from purple to red to blue to pink…It was absurd. And the students that were crowded around the brats… They were bombarding them with thousands of questions, and even requesting that they answer them to their favorite tune._

"_So did you sleep with him?" one girl asked slyly, looking at Natalie._

_Natalie kept her mouth shut. She hated singing and rhyming all the time. It only made people laugh at her more._

_The girl's eyes widened and she smirked. "So… I take it you did then?" _

_Natalie shook her head furiously. Her face was turning red._

_The girl's smirk widened. She stood up and shouted, "HEY EVERYONE!" Most of the students turned toward her. "Natalie sl-"_

"_I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM!  
I'D RATHER SLEEP WITH A CHIMP!" Natalie sang out. She immediately covered her mouth. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. Raquel patted her sympathetically as the classroom erupted into laughter. _

_Snape couldn't take it any longer. At first, he had found it quite amusing, as he simply loves it when a student is utterly humiliated, unless it's a member of his own house, of course. But for now, he had had more than enough._

"_SHUT UP! GOD, JUST SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE MORONS!"_

_Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately and returned to their seats, yet most of them were still giggling. Snape sighed and rubbed his temples. _

"_Open your books to where we left off yesterday."_

_The class did so, most of them still laughing. _

"_SHUT UP!"_

_No one could stop laughing for almost 11 minutes. A lot of students received detention that day._

_End of Flashback_

"It's been the same way with my class!" cried McGonagall. "And when I asked Raquel and Natalie questions, they sang out their answers to the tune of "It's a Small World Afterall!" I HATE THAT SONG. It was so obnoxious! And I couldn't get the class under control until 5 minutes before it was time to go! I mean, I'm not blaming Natalie or Raquel. I don't think they can control the tune, but it was awful!"

"First of all, Minerva," Dumbledore began, "Everybody hates that song. Now then, as I've been trying to tell you all, we don't have to punish them. We simply need to _distract_ them. Then they shall forget this silly little prank war, amusing as it may be, I admit that it's distracting other students from their educations."

"An' 'ow do we distract 'em?" asked Hagrid.

"A pleasant social gathering of students in a formal, yet stress-free environment where they can communicate freely with each other about non-school-related subjects, enjoy some light snacks, and move freely and wildly around a cleared off space to the beat of popular music of course," answered Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Huh?"

"A dance," he said simply, chuckling slightly.

"Will that really work?" asked Snape skeptically.

"Why, yes. I believe it will," chirped Dumbledore. "A teenage girl's mind can be complicated and confusing, but one thing that I know for sure is that when they hear about a dance, it's all they can think about until the date of that dance. Their outfits, their friends' outfits, their dates' outfits… And the dates themselves of course. The dancing, the casual conversation, and everything else incorporated with a dance. They find it exciting. The girls will be too focused on the dance and will forget about the prank war they seem to be having with the Weasly twins, and in-"

"But what about the boys? They surely won't forget about the 'prank war' because of a dance," said McGonagall.

"I was getting to that," Dumbledore said patiently. "In time, the boys will come to realize that the war is over and that if the girls are not willing to fight, it makes victory taste bland and unfulfilling. They will see that there is no point in fighting when the girls stop. It may take a few weeks, but this will be over before Christmas… Most likely anyway."

"Most likely?"

"Well, this does depend on my suspicion that Natalie and Raquel are typical teenage girls. If they're not, they may not stop at all. They may in fact use the dance as an opportunity for an even larger prank."

"Then we can't go through with this! We can't take the risk! Besides... dances are expensive..."

"Well what do you propose we do then, Minerva?"

McGonagall bit her lip.

The Next Night

Natalie and Raquel were sitting across from Fred and George in the Great Hall glaring at them. Fred and George were returning their glares, but they weren't really that angry at the moment, so they were both a calm purple.

_Just look at them… _thought Natalie. _Eating calmly like that…I HATE THEM!_

_I bet they shave their legs… They're such sissies! _thought Raquel harshly.

Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore stood up and began to announce something to the hall. "In exactly two weeks, there will be an Autumn Ball. Only those in their fourth year and up may attend."

There were several groans.

"Each student may bring a date, but everyone must be in their dorms by the stroke of twelve. Think of it like Cinderella," he said amusedly. "There will be food and drinks, and you should wear formal attire. Next weekend will be a Hogsmede weekend, so you should be able to find all that you need then. That is all, you may resume eating."

The entire hall burst out in excited conversation. Girls were all ready giggling about it and looking at boys with excited looks.

Natalie waved her hands wildly for a second and was about to open her mouth, but she quickly shut it. She looked at Raquel, her eyes flashing with excitement. Fred and George watched curiously as she pulled something out of her bag. It was a notepad. She took out a purple marker and scribbled something down on it and handed it to Raquel. Raquel grinned and scribbled something down on it too. They both smiled.

"What are you two doing?" asked Fred bluntly.

They both frowned and glared at him. Raquel flipped the page and scribbled something down. She shoved it in Fred's face. It read:

_its none of ur buzness, but if u must kno we r talking about the dance_

"WOAH!" exclaimed Fred. "You're a terrible speller! But you have nice handwriting." Raquel rolled her eyes. She took back the notepad and scribbled something else down.

_its shorthand, u moron!_

Fred shook his head. "It's lazy if you ask me."

"So why are you guys writing things down then? Why not just talk to each other? Unless it's something really private…"

Natalie's eyes flashed dangerously. She took the notepad and wrote something down.

_We can't! We would love to talk to each other normally, but if we try, we just sing out a bunch of awkward rhymes! It's completely embarrassing! That was pretty much the dumbest prank that you two have ever pulled! You guys are so stupid!_

"Tch. How rude," said Fred, wagging his finger at her.

"At least she spelled everything right… and her grammar usage is good. Her handwriting is not as nice though," George stated like an English teacher.

"Why aren't you writing in 'shorthand' too?" asked Fred.

Raquel took back the notepad.

_cuz shes proper in evrything she rites even if its got nothing 2 do w/ skool_

"Why?"

Natalie snatched back the notepad.

_Because I feel like it! Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to have our own little conversation and ignore the two of you! The only reason we sat here was because these seats were the only ones not taken!_

She turned toward Raquel. They continued "talking" until dinner was over.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was kind of short, guys. Well, at least I think it was shorter than the other chapters… It might just be my imagination… Yeah, and sorry about the whole dance thing. It's cliche, I know... Oh well, DEAL WITH IT!**

**Anywho, here's the moment you've all been waiting for! (cue trumpets) **

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

**On the first day of summer, my dad mowed the lawn. it had been weeks since he last mowed though, so the grass was pretty tall. There were so many grass clippings that it clogged the mower. Anyway, it ended up where there were rows of grass clippings on the freshly mowed lawn. It look really weird. So anyway, get this... my dad makes me sweep the lawn! Yeah, that's right, sweep the lawn! He literally gave me a broom and told me to sweep the lawn and try to break up the grass clippings and spread them out so that it didn't look as bad. So yeah, that is one of the many cases in which my dad has made me do something completely ridiculous and stupid. Not to mention embarrassing... I mean, I must have looked like a retard to all those people that drove by! Oh well, on the bright side, they were complete strangers who I will most likely never see again. But still, it was very degrading.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Constipated Conspiracy

**A/N: Ugh. Sorry I haven't updated. First I went to camp, and then my grandpa died, so I've been really busy helping out with the memorial service, and I have visit my grandma a lot so she won't get lonely. And then it was my parents anniversary. Anyway, I've been really busy. And a little lazy… SORRY! Plus, I've had… WRITER'S BLOCK! OH NO! NOT THAT! Lol. But seriously. I could take this dance thing in different directions. I know what I want to do, but… WAH! This is hard! I was going to have you guys vote on what should happen, but then I remembered this one flame I got that said they didn't want to read a story where even the author doesn't know what's going on, AND I DO SO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! Well, most of the time… I'll be honest, when I write a chapter, I usually just wing it… But anyway, I wanted to show that I can figure out my own gosh darn story and I don't need help! Well, I guess I've been blabbering on long enough. Does anyone even read my author's note? **

**rangas rule: lol my cat's retarded too. Oh and don't worry, if I die, one of my friends will probably notify my readers somehow.**

**PadfootStripQuidditch: Thank you, I like rhyming, and apparently I'm good at it. Lol, the dance probably will go up in flames.**

**wannariskit: Sorry! Really sorry that I haven't updated!**

**LunaSky: Thanks!**

**SockMonkey101: Lol, glad you like it.**

**BreakingFree43749: Thankies!**

**Zoey24: Thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed it! Are you new to this story? I don't remember you reviewing before… **

**dream a dream3: Thanks, are you new to this story too?**

**zoesurfurgirl: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! I don't recognize your name either… Are you new to this story? Oh, and just so you know, I didn't write that 25 ways to annoy your parents. I got it off of somebody else's profile. Thanks though! And don't worry! I WILL continue this.**

**Lotus.Under.Thorns: Thank you! I'm so glad you like the rhyming! I tried hard! (not really) I made them up in like two minutes. Rhyming is one of the few things I'm good at.**

**Oh, and I promised to thank the people on my alert list and such. **

**These people put my story on their favorites list:**

**Andromedaa****Crazylady34****Death Fox of Chocolate****James Lily and Harry Fan****LunaSky****PadfootStripQuidditch****Peachy-me-keen1591****SockMonkey101****Wolflady13****dream a dream3****harrypotternerd123****i-heart-mikey-way****lilyandjamesfanatic****minimickey008****mioneandron****noh'bdy's friend****rangas rule****wannariskit****, and ****zoesurfergirl**

**These people put it on their alert list:**

**Andromedaa****Booknerd13****BreakingFree43749****Crazylady34****Death Fox of Chocolate****Herenya Brandybuck****Hollybaby390****James Lily and Harry Fan****LunaSky****MavisClone101****PadfootStripQuidditch****Peachy-me-keen1591****Tia-Mariposa-Ryburn****TigerChickTigriss****WhenIfeelnumbI'llletyou****Wolflady13****auscorpiotiger****farmchik999****flying vampire-ninja pandabear****i-heart-mikey-way****mrs.Sora-sparrow****noh'bdy's friend****queenshinkokami****rangas rule****shessy'sfluffything****volleychica****, and ****wannariskit**

**Thank you guys!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

"This is getting ridiculous! When will their prank wear off?" asked a desperate and very purple George.

"I don't know," said an equally purple Fred. He sighed.

"It's been eight days! We go to hogsmede tomorrow! We can't go looking like this!"

"I know!" snapped Fred.

George laughed. "The only good thing is that they're probably asking themselves the same thing about that musical prank!"

Fred snorted. "They're probably writing down their rants in that notebook."

George sprang up. "We should steal it!"

"Huh?" Fred asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The notebook! If we took that, we'd know everything they're talking about! They said it themselves. They write down their conversations in there." George explained.

Fred smirked. "That's bloody brilliant. But you know they'll hate us for it."

"That's what makes it so funny."

"Not only could we get the scoop on what they're planning, but maybe we could find some dirt on them in that notebook. I bet they talk about girly stuff just as much as they plan their pranks."

"It's perfect! But when and how can we get into their dorm?"

"We don't necessarily have to break into their dorm…" said Fred slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"They carry it around with them, remember? One of us can distract them while the other takes the notebook," explained Fred.

"Distract them? How?" asked George.

"Use your imagination!"

"Oh, no. I'm not doing it. You can do the distraction. You're better at that kind of thing anyway. I never know what to do and I get all flustered!"

Fred smirked. "We wouldn't want that to happen in front of those girls, now would we?" he asked with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"No…" said George slowly, almost carefully.

"I knew it! You like one of them, don't you? Huh?" Fred burst out suddenly. He laughed dryly. "Oh, George! How could you? You traitor! You dirty, rotten, no-good, son-of-a-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled George, changing from a calm purple to bright red, verging on hot pink. "I most certainly DO NOT! That's just stupid! How could you even think that?"

"You just admitted it!" said Fred like he couldn't believe what was happening.

"What?"

"You said you didn't want to get all flustered in front of them because you want to look cool for them, because you obviously like one of them!"

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth. I said no such thing. I was just pointing out that I don't want to have to be the one to distract them because I'm not as good at that kind of thing as you are, and they might figure something's going on if I were to do it!"

"Oh…" Fred rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Sorry, George. I guess I was just jumping to conclusions…" said Fred, turning pink.

"You think?" asked George sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

Later That Day

Fred walked down the stairs alone. Well, he appeared to be alone, when in actuality, George was behind him, walking as silently as possible. Let's just say that they had 'borrowed' Harry's invisibility cloak.

They found Natalie and Raquel sitting on the couch in the common room. _Perfect._

They were both chatting normally, so they assumed that their musical prank had worn off. Fred hoped that they still carried around that notebook. Luckily for the twins, in their haste that morning, Natalie and Raquel, not realizing the spell had already worn off, tried to grab their notebook, but instead accidentally grabbed something much more sinister… Raquel's diary… Well, it wasn't just Raquel's diary. Natalie did not keep a diary for herself because she was too lazy to make regular entries, so Raquel allowed her to use her diary whenever she needed to vent. It was filled to the brim with all of their thoughts, feelings, and worst of all… secrets… It would prove even more useful to the twins than their book of conversations and possible schemes.

Fred interrupted Natalie in mid-speech. "Helloooo, ladies! I see that our prank wore off of you!"

They both glared icily at him.

"Where's Tweedle Dee?" asked Natalie, referring to George.

"Bathroom," said Fred smoothly…believably…

They both exchanged glances, but they didn't have time for anything else, for Fred plopped down in the small space between them, squeezing his way in.

"I got bored without George, so I decided to grace you both with my divine presence," he stated simply.

"He only went to the bathroom! He'll probably be out in a minute! Don't you have any patience?" Raquel started to rant, but Fred stopped her.

"He's going to take a while. He's been constipated all afternoon. Something didn't quite agree with him at breakfast…"

George mentally slapped his forehead as he began to dig through the girls' bags, both of which laid forgotten at the table behind them. He was going to kill his brother later.

Fred looked amusedly at the girls' disgusted faces. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and pulled them closer.

"Say… Girls, did I ever tell you the story of how I single-handedly fought off an army of ninja panda bears? And did I mention that they could fly?" he began, his eyes glazing over as he 'recalled' the event.

Natalie and Raquel were both appalled, and you could see it clearly form the expressions on their faces. But Fred just continued merrily. Talking about how the pandas had gigantic swords made out of bamboo, and after he sword-fought them, he had to sumo wrestle them.

George finally pulled out what he thought was their notebook and quietly snuck back up the stairs. When Fred saw George had made it to the dorm successfully, he decided to wrap up the story.

"And so, after I flipped the switch and turned the gravity back on, thereby saving the Earth, I miraculously sprouted wings and flew off into the sunset and joined the circus, but unfortunately, my mum found me and dragged me home by my ear. She made me go back to school again, despite the fact that I had just saved the world, and I desperately needed a break. However, she didn't care, and so here I am, against my will, alas."

Just then, a fully visible George walked down the stairs. "There you are, mate! Didn't know where you'd gotten off to!" He said casually to Fred.

"Ah!" said Fred, his eyes lighting up. "How was your bathroom experience? Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey? From the sounds you were making, you seemed pretty constipated. Are you hurt?"

George groaned, burying his head in his hands. He turned pink from embarrassment (remember, Natalie and Raquel's prank is still in effect). It clashed horribly with his hair.

"Let's just go…"

Fred grinned impishly and sprang up. "Sorry, I must leave you both now, as I am wanted elsewhere."

He followed his brother up the stairs. Before the door closed, Natalie and Raquel swore they heard a WHACK and then Fred whining, "Heeeyyy! What was that for?"

"Do you think they did something to us?" asked Natalie anxiously.

"No, Fred's just an idiot," she said rolling her eyes, although she didn't sound completely convinced herself.

**A/N: OMG! I'm soooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in a long time because of camp then my grandpa, and then all this other crap that keeps me busy… And I'm really sorry that this wasn't very long or very good, but I had trouble writing it. I actually started on Tuesday, the night after the memorial service and I didn't get very far. I mean, I know what I want to happen, but I have to do something to fill in the blanks and I'm having trouble with that. Normally chapters come easily to me, but lately I just haven't known what to write about. I've been in a fowl mood lately too, well, for me at least, and I don't have much patience at the moment, so that's why this chapter isn't longer. Again, I'm really sorry. And don't worry, I know what to write about now, I just needed to set up it's foundations, which was tricky, and I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING, so that I wouldn't be guilty of breaking my promise again, and oh, I'm SOOO sorry!**

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

**So, my dad's cousin Jimmy came to visit the family a while back. He's left today and he's been here since about a week before my grandpa died. He mainly came to see him, since we all knew he was dying. Anyway, Cousin Jimmy is really funny and he makes a lot of corny jokes. But he has a good sense of humor. Anyway, I'd like to discuss a conversation we had at brunch today. Apparently, Jimmy has a cross-dressing neighbor. Jimmy lives out in the country, so he spends a lot of time outside I imagine. Anyway, the neighbor, George (yes, I'm aware that he shares the name with a certain someone in this story), is a macho man and he owns a motorcycle and a gun, but he sometimes comes outside wearing a dress. Oh, and he's bald, so it's extra funny looking. Anyway, Jimmy sees George get mail and wash his car in a dress. Apparently, Jimmy talks to him on a regular basis, but he never addresses the whole dress thing. So at brunch, we all speculated on this a little bit and my dad came up with an interesting solution. He thinks that George's wife (he does have one) is a seamstress and that she uses George for a model. It makes sense because his wife ways like 400 pounds, so she wouldn't use HERSELF for a model… So you decide! Vote in your reviews! Is George a cross-dressing freak, a devoted husband, or something else entirely? **


	9. Arachnophobia

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. We got some pretty interesting opinions on the whole cross-dresser thing. I'll share them with you at the end of the chapter. You know, about half of the reviews I get now are about the Ultra Specials that I do at the end of each chapter. They seem to be just as popular as the story…Strange… Anywho, thanks for the support! I love you guys muchly! I'm getting more reviews than I've ever had for each chapter. My popularity has improved! YAY! **

**queen.of.queens: Thanks:)**

**MavisClone: Ha ha, his daughter? Interesting… Thank you so much! Don't worry, there will be embarrassing entries. VERY embarrassing entries. Oh, and my family is fine, thank you.**

**rangas rule: Thanks, I thought it was pretty funny too. Yeah, I know, I really would be laughing if it was me. Oh wait, it was me… I'm confused now. Ha, your neighbors sound weird. Yeah, it's a distinct possibility that he enjoys it. Lol**

**zoesurfergirl: Ha ha, thank you, but…um…(sweat drop) what did you think of the chapter?**

**LunaSky: lol, I guess you're right. Macho men don't wear dresses. Hmm… Thanks for the review!**

**BreakingFree43749: Thank you! It's a good thing that you don't have to wait very long! **

**Tiffany (can't type your name, too lazy): Thanks, sorry I didn't tell you.**

**Lotus.Under.Thorns: I'm glad you're so happy! Not all OC stories are great, but some of them are really cool. I mean, sometimes there just aren't enough people in a book or show for everyone to have a lover, so sometimes yo just have to create one! For example, I love both KibaHina and NaruHina in Naruto, but either way, someone would be alone, so that's why God created OCs! YAY!**

**Raquel: Thanks, Raquel! I knew you'd like it, lol. I might need help with some of the future diary entries.**

**Well, now… ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

"You idiot! You didn't have to tell them that I was constipated!" George said angrily.

Fred's eyes grew wide. "George… You're not red," he said quietly.

"Huh?" George asked, confused.

"YOU'RE NOT RED!" repeated Fred excitedly. "THE SPELL WORE OFF!" he yelled happily and danced around the room.

George rushed to the mirror. He gasped. "It wore off!" he turned to Fred. "And you're not an odd color either!" They both danced around the room for a couple of minutes, but they finally plopped down on George's bed, exhausted.

Fred smiled, "Let's see that notebook then!"

George grinned and handed it to him, anger forgotten.

Fred frowned. "This isn't it," he said simply.

"WHAT? But it must be! Open it!" said George anxiously.

Fred tried, but he couldn't open it. "It must be stuck…"

Suddenly, a voice came from the book. "Password please," it said mechanically.

Fred blinked… "Er…" He turned to George.

"We have to think like them… Hm…"

The book said something else. "This diary belongs to Raquel, and only those with the password may open it. If the password is not said in 10 seconds, an alarm shall be let off and this diary will administer a shock to all those within 10 feet," it said mechanically and began counting down.

"10"

Fred and George started to panic.

_Think like Raquel, think like Raquel! _Fred's mind repeated over and over again.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"STOP!" screamed Fred. "Uh, um! UH!"

"6"

"5"

"4"

Fred thought quickly and shouted out the first thing that came to mind.

"RAQUEL IS THE COOLEST!"

"Password accepted," it said mechanically and opened.

Fred and George sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. How did you know?" asked George curiously.

"I didn't know," said Fred grimly.

"Luck guess, that was too close!"

"Yeah…"

"So, this is a diary?" George asked excitedly.

Fred smirked. "Yes, I believe it is. This is even better than the notebook! Good work, brother!"

George took a small bow. "I do what I can."

Fred opened the diary excitedly. He checked the date for the first entry.

"Perfect! The first entry starts at the beginning of this term!"

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Raquel, and to save time and effort, I'm using a quick quotes quill, which basically picks up on my thoughts, so that way, I won't get a hand cramp from writing. So anyway, this is the beginning of my seventh and final year! I'm so excited! Plus, Natalie and eye just arranged a prank war with those loser Weasley twins. That should make for an interesting year. So anyway, we're on the train right now. I was talking to Natalie, but we both got bored, since we just saw each other a couple of days ago, there wasn't much to talk about. Now she's just sitting there, staring off into space. I wonder what she's thinking… Hmm… Anyway, there really isn't much to talk about right now, so I think I'm going to take a nap._

_Love, Raquel_

"Well that wasn't very helpful," said George blandly.

Fred sighed and skimmed over the next page. "Nothing good here. She's just talking about her classes. Nothing much nothing much… Aha! Here we are!"

_Dear Raquel's Diary,_

_My name is Natalie. I'm sure she's talked about me before. Anyway, Raquel's letting me use her diary whenever I need to vent or just talk about something. She's even letting me use her quick quotes quill! So anyway, this has been the worst week ever! On Monday, we made a potion in potions class that requires the use of dead spiders. It was so horrible! You probably don't know this, but I'm deathly afraid of spiders. Even if they're dead, I'm still too afraid to even think about touching them. Ugh…(shivers). They're so gross! So anyway, Raquel, being quite a bit braver than me, took pity on my poor soul and put in my spiders for me. I can't believe she actually touched them! Snape saw though, so now he knows about my fear of spiders, it's horrible! He put a spider in my face after that, and I ran out of the room screaming bloody murder! It was soooo embarrassing! And everyday this week, he's assigned potions that require the use of spiders. Today, we had to use tarantulas! It was so horrible. After class was over, I ran to the bathroom and puked. Ugh…I've washed my hands about 17 times today, but I can't stop imagining the feel of their hairy bodies! I want to die! Okay, not really, but I certainly don't want to touch any more spiders. Snape makes sure that I do, though. He won't let Raquel put them in for me. Stupid Snape! I hope a giant spider eats him! Oh well, at least Fred and George aren't in that class. Then I'd really be in for it. _

_Sincerely, Natalie_

Fred grinned evilly.

"She's really that afraid of spiders?" asked George incredulously.

Fred snickered. "We could have some fun with this."

George smirked. "This will be hilarious."

Next Day

Natalie was walking down a corridor all alone. She had just come from Arithmancy. She was on her way to meet Raquel in the common room.

Fred and George walked up behind her. "Hey, Nata-"

"AH!" she jumped and turned around. She sighed in relief when she saw Fred and George. "Oh, it's just you idiots. You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. _Oh, the scaring had only just begun. _

"Hey, Natalie, wanna see our new pet?" asked George.

"No," she said dully and began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" said Fred stepping in front of her, blocking her.

"You'll be very interested in this," said George evilly.

"Get out of my way!" she said angrily.

"No," said Fred smirking.

The twins came closer to her, backing her into a small space behind a statue. They were both smirking. Natalie did not like the looks of this… Not at all.

Fred smiled and pulled out a small cage. In it was the biggest tarantula Natalie has ever seen. Her eyes widened.

"Uh… That's a nice pet! Um, I really have to go, so if you could just move out of the way…"

Fred mocked a hurt look. "Don't you want to meet it face to face? It's name is Larry."

"No, that's okay…" Natalie said as calmly as she could, but she was shaking.

"Do you want to pet it?" asked George, taking it out of the container.

Natalie gulped, desperately trying not to scream. "Put it back," she said in a weak, shaky voice.

Fred glared. "Now you've hurt it's feelings!" he said bringing it a little closer.

Natalie bit her lip, still trying not to scream. Her lip began to bleed.

"Here, kiss and make up!" said Fred, shoving it in her face.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Fred dropped the spider. Fred and George covered their ears. She was screaming so loud that their ears began to bleed.

She paused to breath momentarily, but then resumed screaming louder and more high-pitched than any mortal should ever have to hear. "TURN IT OFF!" yelled Fred above the noise, still covering his ears.

Larry was crawling toward Natalie. She screamed even louder, if possible. It was coming closer… She screamed louder still. Fred and George's ears were about to explode. Tears were streaming down Natalie's face.

The spider started crawling up her leg.

THUMP

Natalie fell to the ground. She had fainted. Fred and George cautiously uncovered their ears. "What happened?" asked Fred, rubbing his right ear.

"I think she fainted…" replied George, kneeling down and picking the spider off her leg. "I think she killed it!" he said incredulously, looking at the spider.

"Poor thing…" said Fred sadly. "Didn't stand a chance. I'm just surprised that we didn't die too. Frankly, it's a miracle that we aren't deaf.

George sighed. "It looks like she'll be out for a couple of hours.

Fred glanced at him fearfully. "What do we do? That scream probably attracted a bunch of teachers, we can't stay here! Let's go!"

George flicked the spider into a nearby trash can. "We can't leave her here either, when she comes to, she'll tell everyone what happened. Raquel will kill us!"

Fred thought for a moment. "Well, let's take her up to our dorm. We can cast that new illusion spell we've been working on, Raquel will think that one of us is Natalie, so we can keep her busy, and the other one of us can watch over Natalie."

"What good will that do? She'll still tell everyone what happened!"

"If one of us is there when she wakes up, maybe we can bribe her into not telling anyone."

"It's worth a shot... Let's just get out of here before someone comes!"

**A/N: Oh no! Fred and George are really in a pickle this time! What will they do? **

**By the way, I don't think Raquel really keeps a diary. I know I don't. Oh well. Anyway, here are the results of the cross-dressing poll so far. If you don't know what I'm talking about, read the Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah for chapter 8.**

**Devoted Husband: 2**

**Cross-Dressing Freak: 1**

**Both: 1**

**Aspiring Model: 1**

**Has a Bald Daughter: 1**

**KEEP VOTING, PEOPLE!**

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

**When I was at camp, I really did see a tarantula. It's true that I'm deathly afraid of spiders. The tarantula was sooo gross. These too girls, who were like years younger than me were bending over and looking at it. Then one of the girls actually PICKS IT UP and puts it on a trashcan lid. I can't believe she touched it! She wanted to put it somewhere else, since we were about to do something in that area, and we didn't want to freak out the other girls. So she walks around with the trashcan lid and the other girl and they keep walking back and forth trying to find a place to put it. Anyway, it was scaring the crap out of me, so whenever they passed by, I backed up against the wall, trying to keep as far out of the way as possible. They noticed me, grinned evilly, and shoved the spider in my face. I ran the other direction screaming bloody murder. They all laughed at me… It was extremely embarrassing.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**

**R: Read my story**

**E: Enjoy it**

**V: View my Ultra Specials **

**I: "Ingenious!" you say about my story**

**E: Enter a review**

**W: When I update, please read and review again.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W. **


	10. Short and Sweet!

**A/N: Sup' homies? Tonight I'm going to a Keith Urban concert! YAY! It's in another town though, so I'm not coming back till tomorrow. I thought I'd try to update before I leave. We're going to leave in like an hour though, so this should be a fairly short chapter. Sorry. Oh, and I'm leaving July 15 for a 2 week camp, so I'll try to update before then. Yay.**

**Since I'm pressed for time, um, I'm going to do a very condensed thank you note. Thanks for all the reviews. Glad I'm not the only one who hates spiders, keep voting on the cross-dressing issue, thanks to all the people who put me on their favorites and alerts lists, thanks to all my new readers who just got into the story, it makes me happy that my story still can attract new and old readers, don't worry, romance will be introduced in either this chapter or the next, no I didn't really scream that loud at camp, glad you liked my R.E.V.I.E.W., and merry Christmas to all! (pant, pant) There. I'm done.**

Fred crawled out the portrait hole and saw George awkwardly holding an unconscious Natalie.

"Is the cost clear?" asked George anxiously.

Fred sighed. "No, Raquel is in there. She's obviously still waiting for Natalie to meet her."

"Then what do we do?" asked George frantically.

Fred pulled something out of his pocket. "I 'borrowed' this from Harry." He held up the invisibility cloak. "Put it over you and Natalie and sneak up to the dorm while I distract Raquel."

"This will never work…" George muttered, but he took the cloak anyway, once he covered both himself and Natalie, Fred helped him into the portrait hole. As they entered the common room, George snuck around the couches and arm chairs while Fred walked up to where Raquel was sitting in a chair, looking bored.

"Hey, Raquel!" Fred said cheerfully. "How are you?"

Raquel glanced at him strangely. "Bored," she said dully. "Have you seen Natalie? She was supposed to meet me here…"

"NO!" said Fred a little too quickly. Raquel raised an eyebrow.

"How come we never talk?" asked Fred, changing the subject.

"Because you're a loser," said Raquel in a bored voice.

"Ouch," laughed Fred. "You're a feisty one!"

Raquel's eyebrow went higher. "What do you want?"

Meanwhile, George was climbing up the stairs to the dorm. _Almost there…_

A pain shot through George's foot as he realized he had stubbed his toe. He almost dropped Natalie. "Dammit!" he cursed louder than he had meant. Unfortunately, the cloak chose that exact time to slide off both him and Natalie. Fred gasped, horror filling his eyes.

Raquel jumped. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" Fred laughed. "Just you're mind! You're going crazy! That's all!" He began to sweat.

"I swear I heard something…" Raquel muttered, turning around.

Fred panicked and screamed the first thing that came to his mind. Anything to distract her…

"I love you!" He gasped and covered his mouth. His face turned pink.

Raquel's head stopped in mid-turn. It snapped back to face Fred.

George grimaced as he took the final steps up to the dorm and closed the door. The cloak lay forgotten on the sixth stair from the top.

Fred glanced at Raquel. Her eyes were glazed over. She was obviously in shock. He looked at the stairs, glanced and her, and made a run for it. He grabbed the cloak on his way up and locked the door behind him.

**A/N: Okay, I gotta go pack now. Sorry. I know this chapter was really short and crappy… No Ultra Special either. SORRY! But I really need to go and I just wanted to put up SOMETHING before I left! Bye!**


	11. Quite a Pickle

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooo happy! I thought everyone was going to hate that last chapter because it was so short and crappy. And it was a little cliché… Oh well, apparently you people liked it! YAY! I'm sooo thrilled right now! Anyway, the concert was awesome. We were in the nosebleed section though… Terrible seats… But I was in the same building as KEITH URBAN! EEK! (fangirl squeal, gasp, choke, dies) Oh my gosh, he's soooo sexy. A handful of very lucky people sitting near the stage got to touch him. And a couple of girls got to HUG him. I'm so jealous. Oh well. Anyway, since we spent the night in the town of the concert, we went to the zoo the next day and ate lunch in Toby Keith's I Love This Bar and Grill. It was pretty good.**

**Now then, to thank all my reviewers! **

**LunaSky: He will use the charm. My idea was that he'd distract Raquel while George went up to the dorm with Natalie and then, because the charm takes a little while to perform, he would come back later disguised as Natalie and distract her while George keeps an eye on Natalie and blah blah blah don't question me. Ha ha just kidding. Sorry, I'll try to make it make more sense.**

**BreakingFree43749: Thanks!**

**PadfootStripQuidditch: lol he probably did.**

**Insane and Logical: Thank you! Glad you thought it was awesome. **

**Lotus.Under.Thorns: Thanks! Glad you thought it was good! And yes, the concert was awesome.**

**TigerChickTigriss: Ha ha, yes, that was a bad move. Fred's not very bright sometimes, is he?**

**Death Fox of Chocolate: Thank you! Ha ha cliffies aren't very nice, are they?**

**MavisClone: Ha ha, yes, Fred's mind is very smallish. And don't worry, their will be a lot more awkwardness. **

**SockMonkey101: the momster? lol nice. of course that's the pairing. Gosh, don't you people read the authors notes? lol Yeah, he might love her and not realize it yet or something. I think it's like almost christmas in the story. Gosh, I'm horrible at the concept of time. Anyway, glad you liked the title. It just sort of popped into my head...**

**ZOMG! I just realized! I've almost got 100 reviews! YAY!**

**Okay, ON WITH THE STORY! XD  
**

Fred leaned against the door, panting heavily, sweat trickling down his face.

George had unceremoniously tossed Natalie on his bed. He turned to Fred.

"What the hell? I appreciate the save, mate, but couldn't you have done it in a less awkward way?"

"IT WAS THE FIRST THING THAT CAME TO MY MIND, OKAY?" Fred snapped. His face was red from either anger or embarrassment or both. "Let's just put that charm on me, and I'll go down and keep Raquel busy until Natalie wakes up. We'll figure out a way to fix that little slip up later. That was most definitely NOT what I wanted to say."

"Do you like her?" asked George curiously.

"NO!" said Fred a little too quickly.

George glanced at Fred, but said nothing more. He walked over and pulled out his wand. Fred pulled out his too and they started to work their magic. The charm was their own invention, but it was complicated and took a few minutes. It was an illusion though, so Fred didn't actually transform into Natalie, he just looked like her. The spell lasted longer than polyjuice potion though, so it wouldn't wear off for a few hours.

Fred, looking like Natalie, walked out of the dorm and around the couches and chairs and came up to Raquel from the direction of the portrait hole to make it look like he had just came in. However, Raquel was still in shock, so he doubted it mattered where it looked like he came from.

"Hey, Raquel!" he said in a voice that sounded like Natalie's. Part of the spell was the voice.

"Oh… Natalie," said Raquel turning toward her. She seemed to suddenly snap out of her trance. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I was worried!"

"Uh… I was… taking extra arithmancy lessons…?" Fred tried.

Raquel narrowed her eyes. "Natalie, you hate arithmancy. Besides, you're so good at it already that you don't need lessons,"

"Oh um, I mean, I was GIVING extra arithmancy lessons…" Fred said quickly.

Raquel sighed. "Whatever," If it had been any other time, Raquel would've known that this wasn't Natalie, but she was pretty confused right now.

"What's wrong, Raquel?" asked Fred.

Raquel looked around, then grabbed Fred's hand and dragged him up to the girls' dorm. Luckily, the illusion kept the stairs from knowing that Fred was a boy. (remember, the stairs turn into a slide when a boy tries to go up them)

She pulled him in her room and locked the door.

"All right, Natalie. You can't tell ANYONE about this. You promise?"

"Of course," said Fred calmly.

"Fred Weasley said he loved me… Well, he yelled it actually," she said, turning around so that Fred couldn't see her face.

Fred mocked a look of shock. "What?"

"I don't know what to do!" she said frantically, turning around to face him. "He just said it so randomly! Is he just messing with my mind? What's going on?!"

Fred had an idea. "He's obviously just messing with you! That dirty rat!" he said mocking anger. _If Raquel thinks it was just part of a prank, which it kind of was, then she won't actually think I like her!_

Raquel sat down on the bed with her head in her hands. "But I think I like him!"

Fred's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Raquel looked up at him. "I think I actually like him! I'm so sorry, Natalie! Things are just so messed up!"

Fred sat down beside her. He sighed. "Oh boy…"

"You're not mad, are you?" asked Raquel.

"Mad?"

"You know, because I keep teasing you about how you like George, even though I know you really don't. I'm the one with the problem, not you!"

"I'm not mad…just…surprised, that's all."

They sat there for a moment in silence.

"So… Why do you like Fred?" asked Fred curiously.

"I don't know… I guess because he's funny…and cute…"

Fred grinned. _Oh yeah, I'm a stud! God, I'm so beautiful. It's a wonder that a bunch of girls haven't tried to kidnap me yet! I mean, I'm only the most handsome guy in Hogwarts!_

"What're you doing?" asked Raquel, looking at who she thought was Natalie. _Natalie sure is acting weird… What's with that smug grin?_

"So, tell me more about how great you think Fred is…" Fred said slyly, scooting closer.

Meanwhile… Back at the Ranch (lol jk)

George stared at Natalie with a bored expression on his face. "God, she was heavy. I'm so glad I don't have to carry her anymore."

Natalie's head snapped up. "I HEARD THAT! For your information, my doctor says I'm the perfect weight for a girl my age with my height!"

George looked taken aback. His eyes were wide. Natalie looked around. "What happened? Where am I?" she looked at George. "And why are _you_ here?"

George sighed. "It's a long story. And you are gonna laugh when you hear it…" he said chuckling.

Natalie looked at him dully. Then she remembered something. She pulled both her legs onto the bed with her.

"Where's the spider? Did you put it back in its cage?"

"No," said George calmly.

Natalie's head snapped up toward him. "WHAT?"

"Well, there's no need. He's dead. You killed him."

"What?" asked Natalie, eyes filled with horror. "I killed it?"

"Yeah, you screamed too loud and it just…died…" George finished lamely.

"Where am I?" Natalie repeated again frantically.

"You're in the boys' dorm," he said patiently.

Natalie's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"If we had left you there, you would have told someone what happened when you woke up, and me and Fred would've been in big trouble. People would make up crazy rumors left and right. Next thing you know, people would say that we were trying to feed you to a spider… And things could get out of hand. Besides, Raquel's scary when she's mad."

Natalie snorted. "I'm still going to tell people about it."

George grinned. "That's why we brought you here. We were hoping we could make some kind of deal with you not to talk about this…"

Natalie laughed dryly. "Never. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

She got up and walked over to the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She rolled her eyes and reached for her wand. It wasn't there. She frantically grabbed at her robes.

"My wand! Where's my wand?"

She turned and saw George inspecting it.

"Nice wand."

Natalie stomped over to him and tried to grab it, but he was too tall and put it well out of her reach.

"You gotta jump for it!"

She glared at him and sat on the bed, huffing.

"You can't keep me here forever, you know,"

George stared blankly at her. "Spider," he said pointing to her shoulder.

"ACK!" She frantically tried to brush it off her, but she ended up falling off the bed.

George laughed. She huffed and glared at him again.

**A/N: Yeah, I know this wasn't that long either. Sorry, but at least I updated! Yay! By the way, I'm horrible at writing romance, so… sorry… It's sucky I know. But don't worry, I'm working on it. I bought a book a few months ago that I haven't read. It's about the magic of writing. I'll get better! I swear!**

**About arithmancy, it sounds to me like the magical form of math. I'm actually very good at math. I hate it, but I'm good at it. **

**The Real Deal on Natalie and Raquel**** (yay! A new segment!)**

**Natalie is taller than Raquel! **

**Raquel is Mexican, Natalie is some sort of white!**

**Raquel has eaten cow tongue before! And she likes it!**

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

**Today at the zoo, we took a train ride. It was really short and sucky. The conductor guy said it actually ran through an exhibit, so I was pretty excited, but it turned out to be a deer exhibit. The deer were like 50 feet away from us too. Anyway, the conductor guy had a really boring monotone voice and he said stuff like this:**

"**Here we have the largest type of deer. Unfortunately, we don't have a male of this species. The males can get really large. Their antlers are huge. It's really quite a site to see. Unfortunately, you can't see it… Since we don't have one. But if you could see it, you'd be amazed."**

**It was stupid.**

**Anyway, review please!**


	12. Need Sleep

**A/N: Hey guys. Yeah, it's been a while. I'm going to camp like tomorrow, and I won't be back for two weeks, so yeah… I wanted to update before then. **

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I finally got my hundredth review! Congrats to BreakingFree43749. You get to make a guest appearance in my story now! Yeah, so, I know you sent me a PM about it, and I can't really remember what it said, so sorry… So can you just tell me your name or what you'd like it to be or any other information you deem necessary? Like what you should look like…your personality… It doesn't have to go into that much detail, since you'll only be in like one chapter, but still. Just tell me some random stuff about you, kay? Oh, and I have no idea how many more chapters there will be. Sorry… **

**I'm a little lazy today, so I'm not going to thank each person individually. Sorry, but thank you everyone!**

**I just want to address a couple of things first… Death Fox of Chocolate asked what my favorite Keith Urban song was… (I don't like to ignore people's questions, you know) My favorite is Days Go By. **

**Once again, thanks to all my loyal reviewers, at first I thought this story was kind of crappy. But now, I get lot's of love for it and I just would like to thank everyone that has made my story's spiraling success possible. This story started out as nothing but a seedling of literature. You readers are like the gardeners! Sprinkling my story with watery praise to make it grow into a mighty oak, and carved into it is the legacy of hard work rewarded by blah blah blah. Blah blah. (goes on for an hour about how great you guys are, using lots of strange, corny metaphors with a cheesy smile and a determined glint in her eye)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!! XD**

Fred walked into his dorm with the spell completely warn off. He had escaped from Raquel just in time. He thought that surely George would have made a deal with Natalie by now.

George turned around in his seat to look at his brother while Natalie glared.

Fred grinned at them both. "Hello, everyone!" He swaggered over to the mirror and winked at it, followed by a quick Fonzie impression.

"Heeelllloooo, handsome!"

"Fred?" asked George clueless.

Fred spun around to face him. "Oh, sorry, I was just-" he gestured to the mirror, but when he saw it he stopped, looking like he had just realized something very important.

"What is it?" asked George with concern.

"It's just…" Fred said quietly, and then shouted out, "Damn, I'm pretty!" He ran his hand through his hair.

Natalie snorted and George fell out of his chair.

Fred turned to face them again. "Anyway, I assume you've made a deal by now?"

George muttered darkly before he got up and said, "No, _princess _here refuses to accept any bribes.

Fred smiled brightly. "Well, you're screwed, but not so much me!"

George raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Fred grinned. "Raquel couldn't get mad at me! She loves me too much!"

It took a few moments for the absurdity of this statement to sink in.

"…What?" asked Natalie.

Fred's grin got even bigger. "While you were unconscious, I transformed into you to keep Raquel busy and she told me, well, you that she liked me! She said I was cute and funny and-"

"Raquel would never…! No! Impossible!" Natalie stammered.

"That's hard for even me to believe, mate!" said George incredulously.

Fred huffed. "Well, it's true!" He grinned mischievously. "And if you don't believe me, go ask her, Natalie. Ask her if it's true. Say that you just can't believe it. But don't tell her anything about what happened here. If she denies it, you can tell her about everything. If I'm right and she says it's true, then you can't say a word. Deal?"

Natalie smiled. "Didn't your Mommy ever tell you not to gamble? Mine did, even if I'm sure I'd win." Natalie had been edging past George to the door this whole time. She made a run for it and swung the door open and ran out before Fred and George could blink. Fred had apparently forgotten to lock the door.

"Crap!"

They both ran out after her. She was half way up the stairs to her dorm by the time they got down the stairs. "RAQUEL!" she yelled.

George stepped on the stairs to the girls dorm, but they turned into a slide beneath his feet. He slid down and landed on top of his brother. Natalie, almost at the top, slid down and landed with an "oomph!" on Fred and George.

They all groaned and looked up in time to see Raquel sliding down.

"What the hell is going on?!" she screamed at them.

Natalie jumped up and started talking a mile a minute. "And-then-they-made-Larry-attack-me! He-was-hairy-and-gross-and-he-crawled-up-my-leg-and-I-killed-him-with-my-scream-and-then-I-was-unconscious-and-I-woke-up-and-they-were-being-stupid-and-I-don't-really-know-what-"

Fred and George were doing the same thing. "And-she-was-being-difficult-so-we-tried-being-nice-but-she-was-being-a-spoiled-brat-so-we-had-to-stop-her-but-she-rushed-out-with-super-speed-and-we-almost-fell-down-the-stairs-but-"

Raquel stared at them all for a moment before promptly yelling, "SHUT-UP!"

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's short, but I have to go to bed. I'll try writing some chapters at camp and then I'll type up a storm when I get back! It's a promise!**

**Raquel and Natalie: The Real Deal**

**Raquel and Natalie are both obsessed with Naruto, among many other things…**

**Right now, I( Natalie) am wearing Spongebob underwear.**

**I should be asleep right now!**

**On the subject of sleep, I have a teddy bear that I named Spanky. You can laugh, but realize this, I was two… or three… not sure…**

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

**So tired… Need bed… and penguin pillow that I named Xylophone… and Spanky, my bear… **


	13. Uh, What?

**A/N: Okay, I have no excuse. Sorry I haven't updated. Feel free to yell at me. **

**I get this hopeless feeling when I think about this story. I have no idea what time it is in this story. Is it Christmas, or what? This is partly due to the fact that I changed my writing style in the middle of the story. I'd honestly rather start over with this. It would make it ten times better. But I don't think it's worth it. I have so many other story ideas that I want to start on. This wasn't meant to be a serious piece of writing anyway. So, I'm changing things around.**

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. I love you all. **

George sighed heavily as he brushed the long, brown hair out of his, well, Natalie's face. Fred looked equally glum, laying on Raquel's bed and fingering her dark brown, practically black hair.

"This sucks."

"You're telling me."

It had all happened in a flash.

"_SHUT UP!" Raquel yelled. They all instantly stopped. Raquel pointed to Natalie. "What happened?" she asked softer than she would've asked either Fred or George. _

_Before Natalie had even opened her mouth, Fred and George had silently agreed. Natalie would spill everything. They both tackled her to the ground before she could even say anything. Raquel looked shocked for a moment, but then jumped in to help Natalie. _

_None of the four weren't thinking very rationally as their forgotten wands flew out of their hands and pockets. There was a scramble as they all struggled to get up. None of them were exactly sure what had happened. However, the damage had been done. At the same time something rolled out of Fred's pocket, something had rolled out of Raquel's. The two teams had both been working on they're greatest pranks yet. The thing that rolled out of Fred's pocket was a container for a disease he and George had invented themselves. It caused distortion of body parts among the victims. The thing that had rolled out of Raquel's pocket was a personality switcher. It reversed the personality of the victim. The two items had an odd effect on each other. When they touched, there was an explosion. The four of them had all blacked out. _

_When they woke up, something really odd had taken place. None of them were themselves. Instead, George was in Natalie's body and Fred was in Raquel's. Natalie was in what she assumed to be George's body and Raquel in what she assumed to be Fred's. _

_  
It was quite a nasty shock as you might assume. _

There had been a lot of panic afterwards, but it didn't take long to figure out what happened. Based on the way they had made the pranks, they assumed that it would be a week before they switched back. Tonight, two nights later, was the night of the ball. They figured it would be best if they all went together so that they could keep an eye on each other. They had originally thought of not going to the ball, but they decided that would be suspicious. They weren't going to let ANYONE find out about this.

Of course, it would be strange and very awkward, given the fact that they were basically dating they're own bodies.

"You want to go down and wait for them?"

Fred shrugged. "We don't have anything better to do."

They both got up and headed downstairs. They popped down on the couch and waited.

Raquel and Natalie both came down. They were wearing identical suits and looked way better than if it had really been Fred and George.

The same could not be said about Natalie and Raquel's bodies however. Fred and George had put on dresses that Raquel and Natalie had picked out, but they hadn't even brushed their hair and they weren't wearing any make-up. They looked horrible. Natalie and Raquel rolled their eyes.

"Why aren't you wearing make-up, like we asked you to?" asked Raquel impatiently.

Fred glared at her. "There's no way in hell that I'm even touching that stuff."

Raquel and Fred had been at each other's throats ever since they switched bodies. Raquel still didn't know why Natalie and the twins had come running in the common room babbling like idiots, but she hadn't had time to think about it. Being in the opposite gender's body wasn't easy. It was extremely tricky to dress without looking at yourself. And Fred and George hadn't quite mastered the difficult device called "the bra."

Taking showers wasn't as hard as they'd expected though. Once they learned how to dress, they just took showers in their bathing suits. But it was still extremely awkward.

On the first night, Raquel had told Natalie, "As soon as this thing blows over, I'm going to put a memory charm on myself."

Natalie had silently agreed.

In the present, Natalie stared at her own body, which was slightly unnerving. "Could you go get our make-up? We'll put it on for you."

George nodded and went up the stairs. Natalie had been trying to be nice to Fred and George and especially Raquel. She knew this wasn't easy on any of them. George tried to be nice to everyone too. And Raquel and Fred were nice to anyone but each other. However, they were doing better. They didn't fight as much as they did the previous day. Natalie suspected that what Fred said was true and that she really did like him. Why else would she single him out? But that was a weird thing. Raquel and Natalie were practically twins. Not that they looked a like, but they generally agreed on everything and liked the same type of thing. So did that mean she was supposed to like George? This was a completely new and confusing thought. She didn't have time to elaborate on it though. George had come back.

Raquel and Natalie set to work. As they put make-up on their own faces, which was weird, Fred and George squirmed under them, their faces slightly red. This was embarrassing after all.

Raquel sighed. "You two know nothing about style. No wonder you don't have girlfriends!" Raquel dropped the lip gloss tube and stared wide-eyed at a point above Fred's shoulder. A small first year boy was standing there shocked.

The four of them started to stammer. Finally, Natalie thought of something.

"ROLE REVERSAL!" She shouted out. The three plus the boy looked at her.

"Fred and I are getting in touch with our feminine sides, and Raquel and Natalie are helping us! It's an exercise that our therapists recommended! You know, so we don't fight as much!" Natalie said with a nervous chuckle.

Raquel picked up where she left off. "I have to say! It's working wonders! I now understand how women feel! Oh my gosh, I feel fabulous!" she said, also laughing nervously.

When the boy did not leave, and just continued to stare at them, Natalie switched to plan B: scare them off.

Natalie began to sing. "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty!"

Raquel joined in. "I feel pretty, and witty, and GAAYYYYY! And I PITY any giiiirrrllll that isn't me!"

The boy ran off screaming. Natalie and Raquel sighed in relief.

Fred and George were mortified.

"I've never felt so unmanly," said Fred in horror.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I have to go work out. When I'm finished, I'll type up the next chapter. It's about the dance. YAY! I'll do the Ultra Special and the Real Deal in that one too. I just wanted to put SOMETHING out for you guys.**


End file.
